Percabeth at Goode
by IDunnoWhatName
Summary: The title says it all. The seven, Thalia , Nico, the Stolls, and Katie Gardener. Annabeth meets Luke Castellan. Will she break up with Percy or will she leave him for Luke? Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Humor. Will they live through highschool? Im a heartbreaker. Rated T for inappropriate scenes


**Hey guys! This is my second story so im a little bit experienced with writing fanfictions. Anyways, there are THREE BOYS living with me. Ahhhhh. Pretend Rachel has not been at Camp Half Blood before and that Luke did not destroy the world K? Anyways here is what the main characters in this story have to say. :) **

**Ac:** No Percy & Rachel right? Percabeth?

**Pj:** Why? Hmm?

**RD:**I feel hurt

**Ac:** No offense Rach

**Me:** Quit Talking! Idk Annabeth. I'm gonna let it unfold. Muahahaha

**Disclaimer: Mikasa2o does not own these characters. And the other characters that might pop up unexpectedly**

**Me:** But I own the plot people!

**Ac:** Let's begin! My POV!

**Pj:** Please enjoy and review!

**Me: **Unless you have a dirty mouth to spill

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV**

I woke u- **(Me: I hate starting at waking up and alarms so im gonna skip)**

**-Time Skip to School-**

I was wearing a designer shirt I got for Christmas from my mom, an owl bracelet from my Percy for our 2nd date, and a pair of shoes that had zippers from the sides from my dad. I was really pleased with my outfit today. Normally, I'd probably just throw something trashy on. Not that my clothes would be trashy.

You're wondering why attending Goode? It's because my boyfriend was there and I wanted to surprise him. The Seven, Thalia, Nico, The Stolls, and Katie will be there too.

I stepped into school and as I suspected, Percy wasn't here. _Typical Seaweed Brain. _As I walk towards a redheaded girl, I saw that every boy was looking at my er, body.

"Hey, Im new here would you mind showing me around?" I said as I stood in front of the redhead. She was wearing a white tank top that showed her hot bra, a pair of paint splatted jeans a pair of waist shorts and a pair of shoes that had laces and zippers on the side. (I have that kind of shoes)

The girl looked like she was going to say something but stopped when the lights are off. I didn't know what was going on, but at my school the lights weren't a problem. I looked around and saw everybody looking at the doors I had walked through a few minutes ago. Before I asked this rude girl.

I turned around and saw three girls that I was pretty sure date all the jocks.

The middle one had blond hair. She was wearing a tattered and showy tank top and a short skirt that can barely cover her butt. For shoes, she was wearing pink high heeled combat boots. Doesn't this school have dress codes?

The right one was wearing another tattered tank top. Although this one was wearing a showier one. She was wearing a way too skinny pair of ripped jeans and a two inch high heel. I wonder if she would fall any second now. Her hair was black but I bet she dyed it. It looked too good to be true.

The third one was wearing a romper that, again, barely covered her butt. And her top part of her romper, was falling down revealing some laces of her hot pink bra. She wore high heeled wedges. She had straight red hair. Hair like that is always straightened.

I saw everybody gaping at them. The boys drooling and the girls, I could tell wanted to be their friend. I for one, hate girls like them.

The lights turned on and the triplets, sashayed over to me, hands on their hips making all the boys drool more saliva.

"Hey new girl," The middle one said. Ugh, who does she think she is? Does everyone think of me as 'new girl'? Just thinking about it makes me puke.

"Hey babe," said a blond headed guy. I think he was talking to Calypso because he gave her a peck on the lips. I felt a twinge of shock and I knew I was into him. But what about Percy? I shook those feelings away. I already have a sweet charming boyfriend. Two more boys came and did the same to the other girls.

"Fine babe. But get this blondie. This is my house, and you will follow the rules here. Got it?" Who does she think she is? Queen Bee?

"You're a blondie," I retorted back. I could see the shock on her face. I could tell she wasn't used to getting snapped at. That explains her cocky attitude. I was a sophomore but I wasn't dumb. Im advanced.

She was gonna say something back but the bell rung. She and her sidekicks sashayed to their homeroom I guess. The guys left too, but the blond dude stayed back.

He leaned towards me, "Im Luke and that was my girlfriend Calypso. Let's just say I'm gonna leave her for a hotter babe with bigger boobs. Me, you, tonight at Montauk beach. I've rented us the whole weekend. What do you say, babe?" I nodded.

He was about to step away when I pulled him closer. "You have to drive me. It's a block away from school." I pointed to my house.

"See you then sexy," He said and walked to his homeroom.

Thank gods I had my schedule and I knew my way to my classes. If not I'd be dead. Me and Thals have homeroom together.

"Ms. Chase I presume," said a middle aged man. It wasn't Paul thankfully. Don't get me wrong I like him, but then he would just tell Percy.

I nodded. He pointed to a desk right next to Luke, who smirked at me when I sat down. I felt his muscular hand edge up my perfectly tanned legs to my thighs. I kind of enjoyed it. Percy never did this to me before.

"I am Mr. Smithers and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year." He motioned me to stand up "Ms. Chase, please stand up and introduce yourself." I stood up and looked at Luke's pout. Oh gods he is everything a girl would every wan- Annabeth! Stop it, you haven't talked to Percy yet.

"Hi everyone, Im Annabeth Chase…." The rest of the classes were like that except for the third period.

"Annabeth!" I heard a familiar voice call. I saw a pair of sea green eyes before I was immediately crushed into a bear hug.

**How do you guys like it so far? I've got the plot set out and everything. This is like the longest chapter I every made in my life. I think. Anyways I want some reviews and follows and everything! I really love this story. If you like this story, check out my other one: Radio Rebel. It's Percabeth just so you know. But idk if this one is percabeth. Im kinda missing Perachel. Anyways, REVIEW!**

**-Mikasa**


End file.
